


雪夜花街

by EmiyaCu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Disguise, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiyaCu/pseuds/EmiyaCu
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	雪夜花街

冬雪从黄昏开始下，年轻的太夫于花街石径行走半刻，发顶已浅浅铺了层碎琼，白雪乌发衬得格外分明。  
太夫修长的手指推开折扇，执起来用于遮挡双眼以下部位。清场保镖搜过身检查危险物品，连首饰都摘下确认末端圆钝。方才任他沿木梯款款盘旋而上，裙摆拖尾迤逦消失在眼前。炭火洋溢出暖意，残雪消融在发间，最后的潮湿也很快蒸发走。  
屐齿叩击地板清脆作响，走道尽头屋里是正等候客人。  
紧闭门后撑开的纸伞溅上一道飞红。  
  
暗杀是项有条不紊的工作，从接近目标到得手为止。谱好的曲子会按照既定旋律演奏，伊尔迷喜欢掌控在握的感觉。扮演成太夫所做的准备不少，十二重衣是一部分，繁复发髻也是一部分，秾丽的色彩披在人身上，唯独素净脸庞欠缺了什么。他小指蘸进血泊里，压在眼尾斜挑出一抹艳红，给黑发黑眸的美人面平添妖异。金步摇抽出时长发如云似瀑，若是静坐不动，端庄仿若战国时代的公主。  
  
“谈恋爱？还是谈钱来得清楚。”  
入夜后花街灯笼渐次亮起，透过窗纸和室内烛光融成暖黄，映出一道斜长的浓墨身影。伊尔迷跽坐梳妆台前，他漆黑的眼似吞光敛华，半点星芒也无在其中，连乌发的反光都比眼瞳来得亮。拉门唰地被打开又合上，伊尔迷没回头，凭来人身上轻佻的香水味便能认出——是那个红发的男人。  
对方恐怕是无聊了，他这样想，因为男人进门第一句就是“恋爱吗？”，他情愿分析为杀人现场的血腥味刺激到了对方。变化系的难以揣测让伊尔迷有种不可控感，这让他多少不太喜欢。不过对西索他懒得有太多要求，他们两个充其量无非是搭档关系，这关系本身就充满不稳定性。  
无论是搭档，或是恋人，永远比不上利益来得牢固。  
  
“免谈，我们可以做恋爱能做的所有事，除了恋爱。”  
“那来做爱好了，伊路♡”  


  
果然是这样。伊尔迷可有可无地点头，层层布帛传来撕裂声，造价高昂的华服顷刻间化作碎布。西索似乎热衷撕坏他衣服，不拘于任何料子任何款式。  
或许对方只是怕麻烦。他倒在松软被褥上，唇齿间溢出浅薄叹息。指骨插入的后穴传来湿润感，如无意外是被利指剐出了血。伤口对他来说全无痛感，尚在忍受范围，等做完过一会马上能痊愈。  
“就这么喜欢出血和让人疼痛吗？明知道这样对我不算什么。”  
这句话没头没尾，甚至没带上称呼，但谁都知道在问谁。  
男人的性器贯穿了发问者，轻微撕裂开扩张不够充分的穴口，死死压着敏感点碾到最深处。  
“人家超——忍耐才没有把伊路胳膊撕下来耶～”  
“治疗费你出，追加精神损失费。”  
“不要♡”  
紧跟简短话语而来的是猛烈撞击，每回都存心在肉壁突起上逗留几秒。疼痛耐受度极高的情况下，能感知到的全然剩下欢愉。伊尔迷波澜不惊的表情终于有了起伏，蹙眉喟叹出无声喘息，又被西索恶劣的戳刺逼出声响。  
做爱让两人体温再攀升一个程度，面上或多或少都染开情欲的薄红。伊尔迷别开西索垂下索吻的头颅，将他脖颈凑向自己唇边，用齿尖刺入了皮肉。血珠滚落随即被舌头舔走，用不会留下吻痕的力道啜吸温热液体。伊尔迷从不在西索身上留痕迹，这和对方恰恰相反，他现在浑身的暧昧红色——几个钟头后就会演变成斑驳青紫——无疑是最好证明。  
  
“接吻很贵，先钱后货。”  
“下次一定♧”  
他们心知肚明，这不过是伊尔迷的借口，哪怕下次也不会有。  
  
死人头受伊尔迷脚尖拨弄，地板上滚一圈面朝下停顿。大概是喜欢反着干，西索支使出他那伸缩自如的爱，又将人头翻个面转回来，浑浊的玻璃体凝视两人交合。  
  
浓稠的精液伴随一记深顶灌满软穴，半软性器恋恋不舍从伊尔迷体内拔出，不安分地在入口蹭弄上残余白浊。旁人的温存时间，于他们而言仅仅用来休息。  
感谢现代化生活，这让复古建筑里的浴室有热水器，能给伊尔迷好好洗个澡——他实在不习惯留着别人的体液。在杀人现场做完爱，还要慢条斯理清洗的人，到底多有恃无恐，被杀的人怎么会知道。  
伊尔迷翻出木柜里的备用衣服，侧对着西索一件件套上。时不时应对着他的骚扰，比方说拍开伸进衬衫里的手。  
  
“我爱你，伊路，快点说你也爱我。”  
“你也爱我。”  
“不是这句，说你爱我。”  
“有你说谎就够了，一个谎我不想听不同的两遍。”  
“……♡”  
  
他们撑起那把染血的伞，行走在覆满雪的屋脊上，脚步声混入簌簌落雪声里，最终分道扬镳。


End file.
